


First

by Lemon_drop151



Series: These are few of my favorite things. [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151





	First

“Tania! Have you seen my sample book!?” Kurt yelled from his spot at the dye table. He had to get the perfect shade of teal for his new summer line.

“Yeah! It’s over by the surger!” The dark skinned girl yelled back.

“Here.” One of the assistant's held out the book to Kurt. 

“Thanks Geoff.” The boy nodded and scampered off to finish stitching a cobalt sample sweater.

Kurt pulled the piece cotton out of the tray, satisfied with the color, he cleaned up the dye table.

“Ok guys! I’m going home. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.” He grabbed his sample book and waved at the goodbye’s that followed him out the door.

~*~

Kurt could hear the bass the second he stepped off elevator. He slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open with his hip.

He pulled his trench coat off and hung it in the closet, setting his bag on the table. He didn’t really need the coat, the June air warm, but he liked the way the sleek fabric fit his body.

“Noah!” Kurt yelled through the space, checking the time on his watch.

He lowered the sound on the Bose player to a reasonable level; sure that Mrs. Leone would be calling to complain…again.

Noah’s head popped around the corner of the kitchen.

“Hey! I was listening to that!” Puck yelled, giving Kurt a pout.

“Listening? Or trying to go deaf? Noah, that music was so loud my teeth were vibrating!” Noah just pouted his lips. He walked from the kitchen and slid his arms around Kurt’s thin waist.

“Spoil sport.” Puck laughed into Kurt’s mouth with a welcome home kiss to rival all others.

Kurt ran his hands over Puck’s short hair and sucked the full bottom lip into his mouth, licking it with his tongue. Noah grabbed a fistful of Kurt’s hair and tugged his head back, slipping his hot, velvet tongue into Kurt’s mouth and mapping it before sliding it against the slighter man’s tongue. 

Noah grabbed Kurt’s hips and yanked him closer, dropping his own hips so they rubbed together. The slim man shuddered, and then slowly released Puck’s lips. He buried his face in Noah’s neck and took a deep breath. “This has to wait,” he groaned. 

“Why?” Noah whined, still thrusting their hips together. 

“Because… I’ve got to go get Rosie from Alicia’s.” Kurt breathed in his ear, and Noah shivered. 

“Now?” he asked. 

The slim man leaned back and looked into his eyes. “Yes, Alicia’s got to be in a cab in… 20 minutes to get across town for her theater class,” he said, dropping his head to place a chaste, loving kiss on Noah’s lips. 

Puck sighed and let go of Kurt. “Alright, go get my baby!” Noah slapped Kurt on the ass and walked back toward the kitchen.

Kurt let out a small yelp when Puck slapped him and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be back in a few!” Kurt yelled, grabbing his keys off the table.

~*~

Kurt once again bumped the door open with his hip, this time with Rosie in his arms. He set the black diaper bag down on the bench and set Rosie on the floor. The 10 month old immediately dropped to her hands and knee’s and sped toward the living room, crawling as fast as she could.

Puck walked out from the hall and Rosie made a b-line for him.

“Hello, my pretty girl!” Noah crooned, reaching down to pick up the baby. Her black hair was finally growing out and Kurt had most of it in a style a la Pebbles from The Flintstones.

Puck lifted up her purple shirt and blew raspberries on her tan belly. Rosie shrieked with laughter, her small hands gripping his ears almost to the point of being painful. Noah laughed and gently pried her hands off his ears and smothered her face and neck with kisses.

Kurt stood off to the side, laughing at the antics of father and daughter.

“What’s for dinner, husband-o-mine?” Kurt asked, taking the baby from Noah and sitting on the couch.

“Chicken Fettuchini.” 

“Mmmmmm. I love that. So fattening, but so delicious!” Kurt said, helping Rosie stand up on his thighs, she balanced her self with his hands and bounced up and down happily.

“Kurt, set her down and see if she’ll walk to me.” Noah crouched down and held his arms out.

Kurt scooted foreword and set Rosie down on her feet. She bounced up and down again letting out sweet baby giggles. Kurt started walking her towards Noah, the baby talking small steps with him, her tiny hands gripping his fingers for support.

Kurt gently let go of her fingers as she walked, and to her parent’s amazement, Rosie made it a handful of ungraceful steps before plopping down on her diapered bum and crawling the rest of the way to Noah.

Kurt’s hand flew to his mouth and his eyes watered. His baby was walking!

“She walked Noah! So early! She walked! I can’t believe it. All those times we tried and she actually did it!” Kurt rushed over to his husband and daughter and covered her downy head in kisses, mumbling about how proud he was of her and what a big girl she was.

“She’s a Puckerman! Of course she walked early.” Puck stated proudly, hugging Kurt with his free arm.

“C’mon, let’s celebrate with dinner. I’m starving!” 

~*~

The bedside clock blinked 3:45a.m. when the bedroom door opened. Kurt set his sample book aside and hummed when Puck got back in bed.

“She down for the count?” Kurt asked, placing his smaller hand on top on his husbands.

“Yeah. She was dry, so I gave her a bottle and read goodnight moon and she knocked back out.” Puck said, sinking down into the mattress, burrowing under the sheets. Closing his eyes, he felt warm, soft kisses flutter from his temple down toward his chin. The lips brushed against his own and he opened to Kurt’s kiss immediately.

Puck could feel the sleepy heat of Kurt’s body soaking into him. 

The brunet’s hands teased around the waistline of Noah’s boxer briefs, sending tingles along the exposed skin. Before he had time to focus on what was happening, Kurt had his hand inside Noah’s underwear, gently stroking the growing erection he found within. Rolling on his side, Puck pushed one hand up the side of Kurt’s t-shirt, rubbing along the toned side and back. 

Kurt pulled back from the kiss and removed his hand from Noah’s underwear and slid smoothly between his hard thighs.

Kurt pulled the black shorts down, Noah unconsciously lifting his hips so Kurt could pull the fabric off his body. His erection sprang free and he nearly gasped in surprise as the cooler air around them hit his hot erection.

Puck reached down and pulled Kurt’s grey t-shirt up over his head, not wanting to be the only one naked. 

Kurt wrapped his hand around Puck’s cock, pulling a small sound of pleasure from the larger man. Then he leaned forward, sliding his other hand up Noah’s left thigh as he took the man’s heated erection into his mouth slowly, pausing only long enough to savor the taste of the pre-come gathered on the tip.

With a moan, Noah spread his long legs to give Kurt better access.

“Oh…don’t stop,” Puck groaned. If Kurt could have smiled, he would have. Puck opened his eyes; not knowing when they had slid shut, and looked down between his legs. The dark head moved up and down with a steady rhythm. Propped up by one hand, Noah slid the other through Kurt's short, dark hair, rubbing encouragingly. Letting his head fall back, Noah enjoyed the sensations coursing through his body.

Blindly, Kurt’s hand reached up and tugged the drawer on the bedside table open. Feeling inside he found the square foil package. Pulling it out and dropping it next to his knee, he reached back inside to find the small bottle with the clear liquid. After a few false grabs, he grasped the bottle and dropped it next to the packet on the bed. One more suck, from the base to tip, licking around the head, he pulled off completely.

Puck looked down and saw Kurt holding up an object in each hand, a smoldering look on his face. While the things in his hands excited Noah, it was Kurt’s face that really stabbed him with arousal. His face was flushed pink, pupils blown and lips a wet, cherry red. Puck reached down and pulled Kurt up to lie next to him on the bed. Kurt pulled Puck on top of him and automatically spread his legs so the taller man could lie between them.

“I want you inside me,” Kurt mumbled in an almost pleading tone. Noah’s cock jerked at the very thought and he couldn’t think of a single reason to refuse his husbands request. Puck licked his lips and nodded as he grabbed the condom out of Kurt’s hand, ripped the package with his teeth and deftly rolled the latex down his cock. 

Looking down at Kurt, legs spread, hands sliding up and down his own thighs, erection hard against his flat belly, Noah leaned over and sealed his mouth over Kurt’s.

He popped open the lube bottle and poured out a small puddle onto his fingers. He pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt’s. 

Puck massaged the lube around the wrinkled hole, putting enough pressure to stimulate, but not enough to breach the opening. Noah worked the slick substance around Kurt’s entrance, warming it slightly. Kurt’s mouth was licking up one side of his ear and sucking on the lobe, letting out hot, breathy moans in his ear, urging him to take the next step.

“Mmmhmm.” Kurt mumbled. Noah pushed against the ring of muscle with his pointer finger and slid the digit in and out. After a minute with no resistance, he slid a second finger in, followed by a third, stretching the tight entrance. Puck was having a hard time concentrating when Kurt was squirming on the fingers inside his body, wanting more.

“Noah…now…please.” Kurt pushed on Puck’s shoulder to get his message across.

“Soon, baby, soon.” Noah pulled his fingers out, grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He rose up on his knees as Kurt pulled a leg back by his knee. He lined up with Kurt’s hole and flexed his hips forward.

“Ohhhh.” Kurt let go of his thigh and wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist.

Puck leaned over Kurt, bracing his hands next to the brunet’s head. That tight, grasping heat was just as amazing as it had been every time before. Noah started with long, slow strokes until he was thrusting smoothly inside Kurt.

Kurt let Noah make love to him like that for several minutes, fighting back the urge to come when that hard cock brushed his prostate teasingly.

“Noah…Noah!” Kurt half spoke, half moaned. When Puck didn’t stop thrusting, Kurt clamped his legs hard around his waist.

“Wha..?” Noah opened his eyes and looked down at the man he was making love to.

Kurt licked his lips and closed his eyes, but kept a tight grip on Noah’s waist with his legs.

“Remember…remember, back in high school, when we did it in the choir room? ‘member… We had to be so quiet, and we couldn’t stop laughing and….” Kurt said, slowly relaxing his legs around Puck’s waist, allowing the man to move inside him again.

“Yeah…then what?” Noah remembered that night like yesterday. It was a Wednesday and Mr. Shue had left the door unlocked. 

Slowly he began sliding sensuously against Kurt, not thrusting but rocking his cock in and out again.

“You…you laid back on the table and… and we kept our clothes on and then…. Then…” Kurt had his eyes closed, vividly replaying that night in his head. The combination of the physical sensations and the erotic memory were sending Kurt into overdrive.

Puck couldn’t control himself anymore; the velvet heat milked his aching erection so perfectly. He reached down to jerk his husband’s cock forcefully, urging him on until Kurt’s urgency built to the breaking point.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Puck swore as his balls started drawing up against his body and his cock jerked painfully at the increased pressure. He slammed up into Kurt’s body roughly two more times and then shot his load into the wet heat surrounding his condom covered dick. Kurt let out a half-grunt and then cried out suddenly as he ground down onto Noah’s length and shot his milky come between them.

The slim man went limp below him as Noah eased his cock out of Kurt’s body before slumping heavily onto the mattress as he gasped for breath

“Then…we broke the table.” Noah finished for him.

Kurt gasped out a laugh, and kept on laughing, long and hard, Puck joining him with in deep chuckles between kisses.


End file.
